Pacte ensorceleur
by Vyha
Summary: [Destiel] - [Lemon] : Dean ressent des choses interdites pour son meilleur ami, Castiel. Alors quoi de mieux pour éteindre ses étranges sentiments que de le caser avec une collègue de travail, une certaine Hannah. Tout en faisant de même pour soi. C'est ainsi qu'ils se promettent de s'entraider pour le meilleur comme pour le pire - mais... évidemment rien ne se passe comme prévu.
1. Alléchante petite chose

**Hello everybody.** Je suis reparti pour une nouvelle fiction - contrairement à celle Ours, elle sera publié avec beaucoup plus de rapidité parce que l'histoire est plutôt simple et tout tracé. C'est encore du destiel parce qu'on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ! Je rappelle bien entendu que rien m'appartient sauf l'histoire, et que si Supernatural m'appartiendrait ça serait la fête et beaucoup de ships seraient canons (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire *wink*)

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de shipper.

* * *

 **Prologue : Alléchante petite chose.**

"Si tu n'acceptes pas d'aimer, tu n'acceptes pas de vivre. Tu te condamnes à mourir."

* * *

Dean avait rencontré Castiel Novak dans un bar miteux. L'endroit sentait la poussière à plein nez, les clients étaient rares et le whiskey était mauvais. Cas avait tout de suite attiré son attention avec ses yeux beaucoup trop bleus, son trench-coat large et son air complètement perdu. S'il avait été gay, Dean aurait couché avec lui sans hésiter mais il ne l'était pas, alors il avait réprimandé la petite voix dans sa tête qui déclarait que le brun était foutrement sexy.

Il s'était juste accoudé au bar à ses côtés et il avait dit un truc con et sûrement lourd, comme d'habitude. Cas avait braqué ses pupilles dans les siennes, son cœur avait fait une violente embardée et ses doigts avaient tremblés sous la violence du regard céruléen.

Ils sont amis depuis deux ans maintenant. Ils se connaissaient mieux que quiconque, n'ont plus besoin de mots pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentent, n'ont plus de secrets l'un comme pour l'autre et rigolent et se disputent pour un rien. Sammy les avaient traités de vieux couple marié un jour – Dean avait ronchonné, les joues roses et embarrassé.

Depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient, Castiel avait vu beaucoup de filles passer entre les bras du Casanova qu'était son meilleur ami. Des blondes, des rousses, des brunes : d'absolument de tout. Néanmoins, le contraire n'était pas vrai. Dean se demandait même parfois si Cas s'intéressait aux filles, ou tout ce qu'il lui importait dans la vie était les abeilles, le miel ou son chat.

Par un beau matin de printemps, Dean prit une grande décision, qui changerait sûrement sa vie :

« Cas. »

Ce dernier était installé dans le canapé, à côté de son ami. Dean, glace en pot en main, et quelques traces de crème glacée chocolat sur le recoin des lèvres, arrêta de manger pour poser **la** question. Ils étaient adossés l'un à l'autre en regardant un film romantique quelconque et niais sur la six.

« Oui ? »

Dean réfléchit quelques secondes à la manière de formuler sa phrase.

« Je voudrais te dire que- »

Et il est brusquement coupé par les mains de Cas sur sa nuque et contre sa bouche. De longs doigts appuient sur son cou pour le maintenir sans bouger et d'autres s'attardent sur ses lèvres charnues pour retirer le surplus de crème chocolatée. Quand Castiel les ramènent à sa bouche pour les suçoter, Dean n'a jamais vu geste plus érotique. Il a chaud un court instant, à la bouche très sèche, et les yeux qui vaguent sur le petit bout de chair rose qui lèche.

« Tu manges comme un cochon, le réprimande Cas d'une voix tendre et d'un petit sourire malicieux. Oui ? Que veux-tu dire ?

« Je… »

Il respire, se calme.

« On devrait s'entraider. »

« A propos de quoi ? » demande Castiel, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu me parles tout le temps d'une Hannah depuis quelques temps, à ton travail. »

« La nouvelle chirurgienne du service de pédiatrie qui m'assiste parfois en opération ? »

« Ouais, elle-même. Tu manges bien avec elle à midi ? Tu m'as bien dit qu'elle t'intéressait mais que t'osait pas l'aborder ? »

« Enfin, oui mais, je… je ne sais pas, c'est juste une attirance physique, je la trouve très agréable à regarder. C'est tout. Je ne veux rien de plus. »

« Tu vas finir puceau, Cas. Avec quatre chats. »

« Je suis puceau. J'ai déjà Imba – plus que trois chats. Et je ne vois pas où est le mal à ça. »

« Ce que je veux te dire, Cas, c'est que tu vas finir tout seul. »

Castiel leva des yeux couleur ciel, profondeur océan. Dean ne s'habituera jamais à ces derniers, ils le perturbaient toujours autant en deux ans.

« Mais je t'ai toi. »

« Castiel. »

« Tu vas m'abandonner ? »

Et Dean a presque envie de le prendre dans ses bras tant Cas lui fait de la peine avec son regard abattu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais toujours là. Ce que je veux dire par « seul » c'est que tu n'auras pas de famille. »

« J'ai ma famille. Gabriel, Michael, Lucifer, Balthazar et Salamandriel sont ma famille ! »

« Je sais, je connais tous tes frappés de frères. »

« Et Anna, je sais que tu as couché avec. »

Le chirurgien lui lança un regard foudroyant.

« Désolé si ta sœur est une bombe sexuelle, Cas. »

« Tu fourres vraiment ta bite partout, Dean. »

« CAS ! »

« En même temps, c'est vrai ! »

Dean pose sa glace sur le meuble situé à la gauche du fauteuil et saute sur Castiel. Ses mains trouvent naturellement leur place contre les côtés et chatouillent tandis que l'homme se tord de rire sous les chatouilles. Ils s'amusent comme des gamins pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Cas crie à l'armistice tant il pleure de rire.

« Arrête, j'ai mal ! »

« Excuse-toi alors ! »

Castiel se confond en excuses bredouillés et Dean le libère enfin de la torture qu'exercent ses doigts.

« Je vais réfléchir à ce que tu as dit, Deanette. Pour te faire plaisir. »

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? Tu veux encore souffrir ? »

Et il remue ses doigts rapidement en guise de menace. Castiel éclate de rire : cristallin, comme du cristal qu'on explose, comme les chants des oiseaux, comme l'écoulement d'une rivière. Dean le regarde, son bas-ventre se tord et il a envie de vomir face à toutes ses émotions dégoûtantes qu'il ressent – il refuse de ressentir ça pour un homme, _il refuse_. Il les repousse d'un coup de main et se concentre à nouveau sur la conversation.

Cas parle :

« Tu as bien dit s'entraider, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai une fille dans mon viseur moi aussi, et c'est du sérieux. Elle vient prendre un cappuccino et un Délice Rouge à la même heure, avant d'aller au travail. Elle est belle, adorable et a un fils. »

Le regard du chirurgien devient comme de la glace. Froid mais dangereux, l'étincelle à l'intérieur de ses yeux est effrayante par son intensité et sa rage.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle cette fameuse fille qui t'a tapé dans l'œil ? »

« Lisa. »


	2. Délice d'amitié et d'amour

**Hello everybody**. Ce chapitre aurait dû sortir mercredi mais je n'ai pas pu. Je suis allée voir Les Animaux Fantastiques (film que j'ai adoré d'ailleurs). Eddie Redmayne est vraiment l'une des personnes les plus mignonnes de ce monde. Pendant tout le film, j'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras et le protéger. Enfin bref, je n'ai pas pu écrire. J'aurais écrit plus tôt mais ma mère m'a acheté ma place par surprise donc. En résumé, j'ai peaufiné mon petit chapitre aujourd'hui et pendant le week-end. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.

L'intrigue commence à démarrer, enfin j'en ai l'impression x) Et je fais enfin apparaître Hannah, qui est un peu moins douce que dans la série. j'espère que ce petit changement de personnalité ne vous changera pas. Elle est juste un peu plus dure et froide.

Bonne lecture !

(Je rappelle que cette fiction est assez vulgaire et qu'on y parle souvent de sexe donc jeune gens, passez votre chemin si vous êtes perturbez par cela.)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Délice d'amitié et d'amour.**

"Les secrets sont durs à porter. Partage les avec quelqu'un de confiance, qui t'aidera à soutenir leur trop grosse charge."

* * *

Dean était barista, et il adorait sincèrement son job. Il travaillait au bar, occupé à préparer des cafés toute la journée, le nez plongé dans les effluves. Il portait toujours un tablier rouge sang où le logo du petit café où il travaillait était inscrit. Il aimait discuter avec ses clients en mélangeant des épices, ou en servant des desserts variés.

Il avait rencontré Lisa de cette manière.

C'était un très beau matin de printemps, à l'heure où la rosée du matin n'a pas encore séchée. Elle s'était installée au bar, l'air totalement épuisé et le maquillage fait à la va-vite. Elle était pourtant charmante, et Dean l'avait bien remarqué. La jeune femme avait de longs cheveux qui retombaient comme une chute d'eau sur ses épaules délicates, de grands yeux marron et un joli petit sourire en coin.

Il lui avait souri pour la charmer mais elle l'avait à peine vu tant elle était absorbé par son téléphone. Ce dernier diffusait une douce lumière sur son visage concentré. Lisa avait soupiré longuement en attrapant la carte du café, et Dean avait eu l'impression que tout le malheur du monde reposait sur ses épaules.

« As-tu fait ton choix ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Non… Pas du tout même. C'est la première fois que je viens ici, que me conseilles-tu ? »

Elle n'avait pas été choquée par le tutoiement, et y répondait de la même manière.

« Un cappuccino. C'est la meilleure boisson que je fais si tu veux mon avis. » Fit-il en effectuant un clin d'œil. « Et prend un Délice Rouge, ça se marie très bien avec. »

« C'est quoi un Délice Rouge ? »

« Mousse aux fruits rouge, saupoudrée de chocolat et d'une crème au citron. C'est la clé du bonheur cette pâtisserie. Une fois goûtée, plus rien n'aura le même goût. »

* * *

Castiel nettoyait ses mains d'un geste rageur, les joues rouges et le nez plissé sous la colère. Hannah se tenait à ses côtés, l'air tranquille en buvant le médiocre café que proposait la machine dans le hall. Elle observait son collègue, les yeux complètement figés sur le chirurgien.

« Explique-moi Castiel. » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Ce connard va voir sa pute le jour de notre rencontre ! Je suis sûr qu'il a oublié cet égoïste ! »

« Je commence à le connaître ce Dean à travers tous tes dires et... » Elle avala une gorgée du liquide. « Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas tout simplement la vérité ? »

Castiel essuya ses doigts, l'air déjà plus calme et complètement rougissant. Ses colères étaient rares et il était rapidement apaisé par de bons discours.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas. C'est à lui de s'en souvenir, non ? »

« Oui, et je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point. Par contre, lui dire tes sentiments serait une bonne chose, Castiel. Tu te sentiras soulagé. »

« Quels sentiments ? »

« Arrête de te voiler la face, Novak. Si t'es pas amoureux de cet idiot, je suis la reine d'Angleterre. »

Le dénommé frotte ses temps d'un geste las en soupirant.

« Et dire qu'il m'a proposée de s'entraider. Je l'aide, il m'aide. Je te drague, il drague Lisa. »

« Moi ? Nous un couple ? »

La figure d'Hannah s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

« Quelle blague. Je t'aime bien mais t'es beaucoup trop accro pour voir quelqu'un d'autre que Dean. Il ne l'a jamais sincèrement remarqué ? »

« Bah, il semblerait que non. »

Alors que Castiel allait ouvrir la bouche, la porte des toilettes des hommes s'ouvrit brutalement dévoilant Meg, une jeune infirmière à l'air malicieux et à l'humour un peu douteux. Elle semblait complètement excitée et heureuse. Et une seule chose au monde arrivait à la mettre dans un tel état : une opération de grande envergure. Ça, Castiel le savait.

« Hey, les grosses têtes. Opération de type atomique. Ils vont vous bipper bientôt le temps de préparer le bloc opératoire mais j'ai voulu vous l'annoncer moi-même. »

Devant les visages des deux chirurgiens, elle eut une moue et ajouta :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Clarence ? »

« Comme d'habitude, Meg. Le cas Dean Winchester. » Déclara Hannah.

« Ah, encore. » Elle sourit. « Je te l'ai déjà dit, Clarence, pompe lui la bite à ton mec, il comprendra bien ton message. »

« Meg ! » Hurla le concerné, le visage cramoisi.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Balthazar, vêtu d'une blouse plus si blanche que ça, apparut. Il sembla un peu surpris de voir tout ce beau monde dans les toilettes – surtout qu'elles étaient censées être pour hommes à la base.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? Une partouze ? » Dit-il en ricanant bêtement. « Et pourquoi t'es aussi rouge Cassie ? »

Castiel sembla sur le point d'exploser entre gêne et colère, ce qui amusait beaucoup ses collègues qui adoraient le taquiner ouvertement et sans cesse. Il sortit de la pièce, furibond.

« Cassie, attends ! »

« Clarence ! On rigolait, fais pas ta prude !n»

« Novak ! »

Des rires amusés accompagnaient tous ses appels.

Pourquoi personne n'était conciliant avec lui ? Et surtout pourquoi personne dans ce putain d'hôpital n'appelait Castiel par son vrai prénom au lieu de tous ses surnoms !?

* * *

Lorsque Dean rentra, il était très tard. Quelque chose comme minuit, ou peut-être plus qui sait. Le barista avait cru son colocataire endormi mais de la lumière filtrait sous la porte de la salle-de-bain. L'instant d'après, Castiel surgit. Les cheveux en bataille, le souffle court, le teint rougissant. Il n'était recouvert que d'une serviette jaunâtre, au niveau de la taille, et son corps était luisant d'eau chaude. Ses genoux étaient rougis, l'air passablement abîmes.

« D-Dean ? » Bégaya Castiel, surpris. « Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt. »

Balthazar sortit de la salle-de-bain, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer un peu trop moulant aux yeux de Dean.

« Oh Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Déjà rentré de ton rendez-vous ? » S'exclama Balthazar.

« Balty, c'est pas le moment. » Soupira Cas.

Dean posa ses clés de voiture sur le buffet, ne sachant que dire. Tourmenté entre choc et colère dévastatrice.

« Cas ! »

Sa voix gronda, et le concerné savait que son meilleur ami était très mais très énervé.

« Pourquoi t'as ramené ce mec chez nous ? Et surtout depuis quand tu baises avec des mecs ? T'es devenu une pédale ? »

Ce fut au tour de Castiel d'être en colère, il fronça des sourcils et s'approcha de Dean. Il brandit son majeur, le plaquant d'autorité sur le torse de Dean.

« C'est une putain de blague ? Depuis quand t'es devenu homophobe Dean ? Je t'avais bien dis que j'étais bi, non ? Je fais ce que je veux de mon cul et je m'en branle de ton avis ! Et peut-être que je ne coucherai pas avec lui si mon salopard de meilleur ami n'avait pas oublié les 3 ans de notre amitié ! »

Ils étaient si proches à présent, qu'ils respiraient le même air. Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de poser ses lèvres contre celles qu'il s'imaginait douces de Cas. Son esprit vagabondait entre ce besoin primaire et les paroles de Castiel.

Oh bordel ! Il avait bel et bien oublié leur anniversaire de rencontre. Il écarquilla des yeux brutalement en le réalisant mais il avait été si occupé par Lisa ses derniers temps.

« Je… J'suis désolé Cas. »

« Je m'en fous de tes excuses ! »

Castiel attrapa Balthazar par la main et se rua vers sa chambre. Il claqua la porte.

Et ce fut le silence.


	3. Verdure senteur café

**Hello everybody.** Comment ça va depuis le temps ? Vous avez sûrement remarqué ma lenteur inné ? C'est chiant hein ? Beaucoup ont décrochés, je pense. Ceux qui me lisent, je les remercie avec beaucoup d'admiration. Merci beaucoup, vous, lecteurs. Sans vous, je ne serais rien et je vous fais poireauter... :/ Je m'excuse pour ça, mais parfois, je n'ai juste pas la motivation et surtout, encore et toujours, pas le temps. C'est tellement dur d'écrire en alternant avec les cours, les devoirs, les révisions, la vie sociale, les amusements et la vie en général. Enfin bref, je ne vais pas me plaindre.

Juste pour info, je n'actualise pas souvent cette fiction mais JE NE L'ABANDONNE PAS. JAMAIS, en fait. Je déteste les fictions en hiatus, ou sans fin, alors je ne le ferais jamais. Et même si un jour je l'abandonne, je vous le dirai (à part si je suis morte ah-ah-ah-ah l'humour noir uu) pour ne pas vous faire espérer pour rien !

Bref bref, bonne lecture et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant que moi !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Verdure senteur café**

"Si tu tiens à quelqu'un, excuse-toi. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu le regrettas toute ta vie. Et les regrets... sont ses petites choses qui te dévorent à petit feu jusqu'à laisser du néant."

* * *

La dernière fois que Castiel avait ainsi ignoré Dean datait de bien longtemps. Le barista s'en souvenait à peine tant l'évènement était vieux. Malheureusement, après leur dispute, Cas ne lui avait plus adresser le moindre mot. Silence radio. Le matin, le chirurgien se levait tôt pour aller à l'hôpital, mangeait avec ses collègues le midi et le soir, il s'enfermait dans sa chambre. Dean avait beau eut toquer à sa porte, essayer de lui parler les rares fois où il était présent ou lui envoyer des texto absolument rien ne faisait plier la volonté de Cas.

Ce n'est que deux semaines après que Dean en eut assez de la situation, et prit une décision : il irait voir Castiel à sa grande clinique privée, et Cas ne pourrait pas le fuir. Le barista en avait assez de ce silence, et son meilleur ami lui manquait – plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

Suite à cette idée de génie, Dean prit un jour de repos, en n'oubliant pas d'envoyer un message à Lisa pour l'informer de son absence au café. Il prit _Baby_ pour se rendre au lieu de travail de Castiel, et arriva tôt vers les dix heures du matin. Dean ignorait tout simplement si Cas avait une opération de prévue aujourd'hui, ou s'il se serait libre mais… La situation avait bien assez duré comme ça.

Il déboula dans le hall de l'hôpital, et se dirigea vers l'accueil où Charlie, la plus adorable des réceptionnistes travaillait. Dean la connaissait bien à cause de ses passages réguliers ici, mais la voir était toujours un plaisir non-feint. Surtout qu'elle était une geek avertie.

– Hey salut frangine ! s'exclama Dean en souriant. Comment ça va avec Gilda ?

– Super bien ! Tout roule comme sur des roulettes, répondit la concernée en papillonnant des cils, l'air très heureuse.

Avant que Dean puisse continuer à demander de ses nouvelles, Charlie l'interrompit d'un mouvement bref de la main.

– Je sais que tu viens faire ici, Dean-o. Et je sais maintenant pourquoi bébé Cas est dans tel état depuis, hum… Trop longtemps. Tu t'es fâché avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas que tu lui as fait mais il est si sombre ses derniers jours. Comme une ombre. Il est toujours aussi gentil avec tout le monde et il essaye de faire sembler d'aller bien, mais il ne l'est pas. Ça se voit. Il est blessé, et tout cette foutue clinique déteste voir leur adorable neurochirurgien Castiel Novak blessé. Cette information est bien clair dans ton petit crâne, Winchester ?

Dean hocha la tête, honteux et soufflé par le débit de parole de Charlie.

– Il vient juste de sortir d'une opération sur un adolescent, et il est très fatigué. Il est en salle de repos. Va lui parler ! Et plus vite que ça !

– Merci, Charlie.

– De rien, couillon.

Dean s'apprêtait à s'engager dans le couloir lorsque Charlie hurla, les joues fendu d'un sourire :

– Ramène-lui un café et un donut ! Comme on dit, on prend les hommes par le ventre !

– Merci du conseil !

En passant dans le couloir, Dean écouta Charlie et commanda un expresso à la machine à café. Il chercha à acheter un donut, mais n'en trouva nulle part. Il soupira, embêté, en espérant que son unique petit présent rendra Castiel plus doux.

Lorsque Dean poussa la porte de la salle de repos, la vision d'un Castiel, d'un Balthazar, d'une Hannah et d'une Meg discutant de vive voix lui apparut brutalement. Il ne put que serrer les dents, et réprimer la vague de jalousie qui lui traversait la gorge. Il jura, épuisé d'envier toutes les personnes qui parlaient à son meilleur ami. Il avait de gros problèmes, sérieux… Il chassa ses pensées de son crâne et se rémora sa venue dans cette salle : résoudre le _problème Cas_. Il serra ses doigts autour du café en regardant Castiel qui ne l'avait pas encore aperçu.

– Hey mais c'est ce bon vieux Dean ! cria Meg en relevant les yeux vers lui. Tu viens pour Clarence ?

En parlant du dénommé Clarence, son visage joyeux se referma brutalement en apercevant son colocataire. Il se releva brusquement et s'excusa rapidement auprès de ses collègues avant de se diriger vers la sortie, en ignorant Dean. Ce dernier attrapa violemment le poignet de Castiel, de sa main libre, pour l'interrompre dans sa fuite, et darda son regard dans le sien, déterminé :

– Où est-ce que tu vas ? Tu fuis comme un lâche ?

– Lâche-moi, Dean.

La voix de Castiel était si froide, si impersonnel que Dean obéit. Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire mais il ne voulait pas montrer un tel spectacle devant les autres chirurgiens de la clinique. C'était son meilleur ami, son amitié et ses putains de problèmes. Il refusait que d'autres les observent se déchirer ainsi.

Castiel fuit, comme Dean l'avait présumé, à travers les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre le jardin intérieur où se reposait d'ordinaire les patients. D'ailleurs, deux femmes parlaient ensemble dans le fond, derrière des hautes tulipes bleues devant lequel elles discutaient de vive voix. L'une avait le crâne chauve et le visage creusé elle avait le cancer – Dean en eut le cœur serré, et détourna les yeux.

– Cas… dit Dean d'une voix étranglé, le surnom roulant sur sa langue.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? M'insulter de pédale ?

Castiel se retourna vers Dean, les larmes aux yeux. Il semblait vraiment souffrir, et cette vision tordit le ventre de Dean dans tous les sens. Il détestait le voir ainsi, mal au point.

– Je suis désolé, déclara Dean, interrompant le silence. J'ai... Ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois, je me suis laissé aller. Je suis-

– Tu t'es laissé aller ? hurla Cas, furibond. C'est une blague ? Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit ? Combien tes mots étaient brûlants et douloureux, mauvais, méchants ? Tu m'as blessé. Encore plus que les autres. Parce que… Tu es mon meilleur ami. Ton avis compte pour moi.

Silence de quelques secondes pesantes.

– Tu comptes pour moi, Dean.

Devant ses grands yeux bleus englués de larmes, ce nez reniflant et ses lèvres tremblotantes, Dean s'approcha doucement de son ami. Il glissa ses bras autour de son corps tremblant et le ramena contre lui. Le barista le serra contre lui, employant toute sa force pour le réconforter – mais en faisant attention à ne pas renverser son café. Sa main remonta dans sa nuque, jusqu'à atteindre ses mèches encres. Ses doigts caressèrent les cheveux avec douceur, laissant son souffle s'échouer contre son oreille.

Dean murmura, lentement, laissant les mots résonner dans le petit jardin :

– Toi aussi, Castiel. Toi aussi, tu comptes vraiment pour moi – n'en doutes jamais. Et je suis terriblement désolé. Tu mérites mieux que moi, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai insulté ainsi. Je suis si désolé… Excuse-moi. Je veux te retrouver, Cas. Tu... Tu… me manques.

Soudain, Dean eut un petit rire gêné, comme s'il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec Cas avant de s'exclamer :

– Tu veux enfin boire ton café, Cas ? Ça fait plus de dix minutes que je l'ai dans les mains. Il commence à refroidir, tu sais…


End file.
